


youre in my heart (thats where you belong)

by larrytale



Series: over and over [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Caught, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, THAT IS INCREDIBLE, THERES AN ACTUAL TREE HOUSE TAG, Tree Houses, and by that i mean possessive!harry, its kinda shit tbh, its so bad, lots and lots of dumb banter, theres a blowjob in there, this fic is so bad, yeah its all fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytale/pseuds/larrytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry new and improved but not really because nothing really changed</p><p>basically its just 7k of them doing the exact same thing they did before, but they kiss now (i suggest reading the first story in the series in case you havent already)</p>
            </blockquote>





	youre in my heart (thats where you belong)

**Author's Note:**

> it is i, back with another fic
> 
> its worse than the first one i wont even deny that but idk i think its pretty cute maybe
> 
> song title taken from taking you with me by daniel tashian and mindy smith the whole series was based on that song actually its a pretty good song

 For movie night, Harry tells everyone to be at his house at 4, and Anne had told him earlier that she was going for a night out with a few of her co-workers, so you can imagine Harry’s surprise when the corner of his bed dips down from someone else’s weight being put on it.

 

Harry’s eyes shoot open and he rips his earbuds out, his mind filling with relief when he sees it’s only Louis.

 

“Hi love,” Louis greets, rubbing Harry’s leg from where it rests under a bunch of blankets. “Hope you don’t mind I came over a bit early.”

 

“No, of course I don’t mind.” Harry replies, moving over and making an empty space on the mattress for Louis to come lie down next to him.

 

“It’s just that my sisters were having friends over and it was loud and, yeah.” Louis nods, crawling up next to Harry. “What are you doing?”

 

Harry shrugs, smiling a bit. “Listening to music, thinking of you.”

 

Louis picks up Harry’s phone and unlocks in, laughing a bit. “Jack Johnson, my you are a cute one.”

 

 _“I’ll make you banana pancakes, pretend like it’s the weekend now,”_ Harry sings loudly and off key, making Louis laugh and bury his head in Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Have you brushed your teeth yet today?”

 

Harry doesn’t even hesitate. “No.”

 

“I’ll still kiss you anyway,” Louis hums, bringing his face closer to Harry’s. Harry scoffs, caressing Louis’ face with his hand and watching as Louis closes his eyes, quickly doing the same. Their kiss is closed mouthed and short.

 

“When was the last time you got out of bed?” Louis asks quietly, eyes still closed and forehead resting against Harry’s.

 

“Um, yesterday. Technically this morning, because I got home at like one, since your game went into overtime.”

 

“Ah yes. Bet you have to pee then.”

 

And well, that was strange. Harry hadn’t really thought about it before but, “Yeah. I do, actually.”

 

Harry hears Louis chuckle, and he properly screams when there are tiny hands poking at his bladder.

 

“Stop!” Harry shouts, trying to be heard over Louis’ laughter. Harry tries to shove Louis off him, rolling over and thrashing about. “Louis, oh my god stop!” Harry’s laughing too now, and he finally gets his hands on Louis’ chest, pushing so hard that Louis actually falls off the bed.

 

Louis lands onto the ground with a thud, and Harry is about to apologize but Louis is s _till_ laughing, so he doesn’t.

 

“You are evil,” Harry declares as he leaves the room, heading towards the bathroom.

 

When he comes back, Louis hasn’t moved from his place from his place on the floor, but he turns his head when Harry walks back into the room.

 

“Shit,” Louis sighs happily. “I am so funny.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry says, monotonous. “Hilarious.”

 

“Seriously, I think you take my humor for granted. Think about how great it would’ve been if you’d pissed yourself.”

 

“Sorry Lou, I’m not into watersports.”

 

Louis wrinkles his nose. “Me neither,” He says. “I just like to see you humiliated.”

 

“Worst boyfriend ever,” Harry mumbles, crawling onto the floor and looming over Louis. Except they’re facing different directions, so he feels upside down. Or maybe Louis is the one upside down.

 

Harry places his elbows on either side of Louis’ head, looking down at him with a smile. “I brushed my teeth for you.”

 

“So considerate.” Louis brings his head up and pecks Harry on the mouth before scooting backwards, sitting cross-legged with his back to Harry’s side table.

 

“Noooo,” Harry groans, crawling towards his Louis. “Come back and kiss me.”

 

“And here lady and gentlemen, we have a horny and desperate Harry Styles on the prowl.” Louis says in an announcer voice.

 

“You never shut up, do you?” Harry laughs.

 

“Wild and untamed, the creature quickly gets defensive when wrongly approached.”

 

“Oh my _god,”_ Harry sighs, exasperated.

 

“There is only one way to go about interacting with such a delicate animal,” Louis continues, tipping Harry’s chin up with his finger. “You must be very gentle, approach slowly and gently. Don’t move too fast now, wouldn’t want to confuse it.” Harry is about to retort, but Louis continues. “Once you’re close enough, you just, just kind of-” And Louis is kissing him again, short and sweet. “Like that, just like that.”

 

“Are you done?” Harry asks.

 

“I am done.”

 

“God, you are so adorable.” Harry grabs Louis’ face with his hands, moving forward so he’s towering over Louis, forcing him to look up at him. Louis smiles up at him, flashing his teeth and Harry tips Louis’ head up just a _bit_ more. Harry doesn’t even bother going slow, prying Louis’ lips apart with his tongue the seconds their mouths meet.

 

Louis places his hands on Harry’s leg, and Harry falls in love with the way that Louis’ thumb starts caressing his thigh.

 

“Will you,” Harry asks, pulling away and gripping the end of hem of Louis’ shirt. “Can you-”

 

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, making Harry stand up as Louis does the same.

 

Harry’s crowding Louis again in seconds, lifting Louis’ shirt up over his head.

 

“You too,” Louis nods. “You too.”

 

Harry complies, throwing his shirt on the floor.

 

Louis looks him up and down for a moment before shaking his head. “Okay you’re a lot more muscular than me I change my mind put it back on, put it back on.”

 

Harry laughs at him, grabbing Louis’ hips and pushing him backwards onto his bed.

 

“Stop laughing at me and put your shirt back on.” Louis tries his hardest to sound demanding, really he does, but it turns out to be more of a whiney protest.

 

“God, look at you.” Harry admires as he runs his hands all over Louis’ upper body. Harry leans down and presses a kiss to Louis' stomach, chest, jaw, neck, and finally his lips.

 

“I have been waiting over 17 years for this, Harry. I appreciate the sentiment but you’re going way too slow.” Louis rolls them over, straddling Harry and sliding down his body.

 

Louis kisses down Harry chest, licks Harry hipbone as he pulls Harry’s sweatpants down before pressing his tongue flat against the bulge in Harry’s boxers. He laps at it for a minute before hooking his fingers under the waistband, pulling them down in a few seconds flat.

 

“I haven’t seen your dick since seventh grade,” Louis says. “Happy to say you’ve grown a bit.”

 

Harry doesn’t laugh. “Get on with it,” He says instead.

 

Louis obeys, putting his lips to Harry’s tip, kissing it tentatively before pulling away again. Harry tangles his hands in Louis’ hair, needing something to hold on to, and Louis leans in again, pressing his tongue flat to the underside of Harry's shaft and slowly licking a stripe upwards, twirling it around the head when he reaches it. He takes Harry’s moan as a cue to go even deeper, wrapping his hand around the little part he can't fit in his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Lou, where’d you learn to do that?”

 

Louis pulls off and licks his lips, blinking at Harry. “Well Harry they have this lovely thing called porn. I’m not sure if you’ve ever heard of it-”

 

“Are you seriously saying this to me? Is this really what you’re doing right now?” Harry asks. “You literally just had my dick in your mouth, and you think now is a good time to be sarcastic?”

 

Louis smiles at him and begins to move his hand up and down Harry’s length quickly. “I did just have your dick in my mouth, and if you want it back there, I suggest you shut up.”

 

“I love you,” Harry says, and Louis laughs, pressing a kiss to Harry’s hip bone. Louis rubs his thumb over the head of Harry’s dick and Harry’s breathing falters, but he continues anyway. “I do though,”

 

“That’s not shutting up.” Louis sings, and Harry’s head falls back against the pillows compliantly.

 

He comes no more than two minutes later, and Louis swallows every bit of it. He even smacks his lips afterwards – the bastard.

 

“Nice,” Harry comments as Louis shimmies up next to him.

 

“Nice? I just swallowed a mouthful of your cum, and all I get is a ‘nice’?”

 

“Kinda blissed out babe,” Harry turns his head to look at Louis, and Louis watches the way Harry smiles dopily. “Can’t really think straight.”

 

“I don’t care how blissed out you are,” Louis grumbles. “But whenever you come back down to Earth, I better get more than _‘nice’._ ”

 

Harry rolls on top of him, laughing throatily as he kisses him. “Spectacular. Best I ever had.”

 

“That comment means nothing, because it coincides with the fact that it’s the _only_ , you’ve ever had.”

 

Harry hands begin to trail down Louis’ stomach, and he smiles when Louis’ muscles flutter under his touch. “Could’ve gotten a million blowjobs before this and I’d still like yours the best. You did do one thing wrong, though.” Harry’s now got a hand swiftly unbuttoning Louis jeans.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“You’re supposed to get off too, love. But I suppose that since didn’t, I’ll just do it for you.” Harry grabs a blanket and drapes it over his back, creating cave over his and Louis’ body. “What do you say to me, for being so considerate?” Harry’s hands pause where he’s pushing down Louis’ briefs, and he doesn’t know where this is all coming from, really, but he loves the way Louis swallows when he looks at him.

 

“Thank you,” Louis says quietly.

 

“Good,” Harry bites his lip as he starts to jerk Louis off, loving the little sounds that Louis makes. They both stay quiet after that, Harry running his mouth all over Louis’ jaw and neck as Louis keens.

 

“Hey guys, I brought over-”

 

Louis arches his back as he climaxes, a moan coming out of his mouth as he comes all over his stomach and torso.

 

“Holy shit,” Niall breathes from the doorway.

 

“Holy shit,” Harry exclaims, looking over at Niall.

 

“Holy shit,” Louis sighs contently.

 

“Get out! Shut the door!” Harry shouts at Niall, dragging Louis’ pants up and praying that Niall didn’t see anything _too_ detailed.

 

“That was Niall wasn’t it,” Louis asks, and Harry nods, not moving from where he’s hovering over Louis. “Well, at least he didn’t come in any earlier. What if he had come in before I could finish? That would’ve been awful.”

 

“This isn’t funny!” Harry tells him with a frown.

 

“It’s pretty funny.”

 

Harry shakes his head as he reaches over for some tissues to clean Louis up a bit. “Do you think he’s right outside the door?”

 

Louis nods. “Probably.”

 

Harry and Louis get out of bed and put their shirts on, pulling up their pants and opening the door. They stand there side by side, and, just as Harry predicted, Niall’s standing there, frozen.

 

“Uh, I brought over some,” Niall clears his throat, holding up some DVD’s. “I brought some movies.”

 

Harry squints his eyes at him, not liking the way he’s eyeing Louis. “Stop looking at him like that.” Harry demands. Louis puts a comforting hand on Harry’s bicep.

 

“Sorry,” Niall shrugs, “It was hot.”

 

“Thanks,” Louis grins, and Harry just looks between them.

 

“Why are you thanking him?” Harry asks incredulously.

 

“Because he complimented me?” Louis asks back.

 

“But he saw you – and he just – Niall, wipe the image from your brain _forever_ please. The only one who gets to see Louis like that is _me_ , just for future reference.”

 

Niall holds his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, fine. Just put a sock on the door or something next time.”

 

Louis lets it go after that, he didn’t really think that much of it in the first place. Harry’s a different story, though.

 

“Stop it.” Harry says to Niall a couple of hours later, accidentally gaining everyone’s attention.

 

“What’s he doing?” Louis, Zayn, and Liam all say at the exact same time. They exchange a laugh and a weirded-out look before returning their attention back to Harry.

 

“Nothing.” Harry shakes his head, watching as Louis walks back over to him. “Start the movie.”

 

Louis lies down on Harry’s chest, keeping his head on Harry’s shoulder. As the movie starts, Harry slides his hands into the back pockets of Louis’ jeans.

 

Louis doesn’t react to it until Harry starts to kiss his forehead.

 

“What are you doing?” Louis chuckles, picking up his head and looking at Harry.

 

“Nothing,” Harry replies nonchalantly, kissing Louis’ jaw.

 

“Harry,” Louis whines, pushing up on his elbows so he can look at Harry.

 

“Niall keeps looking at you.” Harry admits lowly.

 

“Oh my god Harry,” Louis laughs. “Let it go, he’s allowed to look at me.”

 

“Not like that he’s not.”

 

“Babe,” Louis smiles at him. “He’s not doing anything wrong. I’ll prove it to you.” Louis pushes himself up further, getting up off the couch. “Hey can you pause that?” He calls to the room, and Lone Ranger is paused within seconds.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asks, sitting up and watching as Louis makes way over to where Niall’s sitting in one of Harry’s recliners. Louis just stands next to him, waving to Niall, who waves back confusedly.

 

“See, Haz. No drool coming out of his mouth, no instant boner-”

 

“Alright, what’s going on?” Liam asks.

 

“I saw Louis orgasm.” Niall says like it’s nothing.

 

“Niall!” Harry groans, while Zayn just bursts out laughing.

 

“That is hilarious.” Zayn chuckles. “Was it hot?” He asks.

 

“Alright-” Harry starts, but Niall cuts him off.

 

“Yeah,” Niall says obnoxiously loud. “If Louis was a pornstar, I’d watch him.”

 

“Regularly, or just once?” Zayn counters.

 

“ _Very_ regularly.” Niall nods.

 

“Aw thank you Niall!” Louis grins.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” Harry asks, getting up and walking over to Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders, getting behind him and plastering his chest to Louis’ back. “It shouldn’t’ve even happened.”

 

“I, personally, am very glad it happened.” Zayn says, laughing again.

 

“You guys are the worst.” Harry sighs. “And you need to learn how to knock,” Harry chastises, pointing to Niall.

 

“I told you, next time put a sock on the door.”

 

“You better shut up,” Louis warns him. “Or Harry won’t take my kit of when there’s a possibility that one of you is within a fifty mile radius.”

 

“Damn right I won’t.”

 

“You mean I won’t even have the _chance_ to see Louis in any sort of compromising position?” Zayn jokes.

 

“Say that again and I’ll punch you in the face,” Harry jokes back, but he tightens his hold on Louis anyway.

 

Zayn just holds his hands up in surrender.

+

 

World History is without a doubt Louis and Harry’s favorite class. The teacher is great, and he laughs at all the dumb, sarcastic outbursts that Harry and Louis make.

 

“Louis!” Mr. Burnham calls, and Louis turns around from where he was talking to Harry, who sits in the desk directly behind him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you sum up the French Revolution for us, please?”

 

Louis hesitates for a moment. “Yikes,” he says. “That’s rough.”

 

Mr. Burnham laughs, shaking his head at Louis before pointing to Harry. “Harry! Can _you_ sum up the French Revolution?”

 

“Yikes,” Harry says with a grin. “That’s _really_ rough.”

 

The class laughs at their antics and Louis gives Harry a hi-five, which prompts Harry to take Louis’ hand and intertwine their fingers.

 

“You’re such a knob,” Louis laughs at him, moving his and Harry’s hands back and forth.

 

“But you love me anyway,” Harry tells him, placing his other arm on the desk so he can lean towards Louis. Louis just smiles and reaches up to poke Harry’s dimple, resting his cheek on Harry’s arm. Harry briefly looks around to the room to see if anyone’s watching before he presses a kiss to the back of Louis’ hand.

 

Louis kisses Harry’s arm in return before picking his head up and turning around in his seat, flicking the hair out of his face and picking up his pencil.

 

Whichever student was talking before is now finished, and the teacher is praising them for their ‘ _spectacular answer’._ “Unlike _some_ people in this room,” The teacher says, and Harry sits straight up in his seat.

 

“I thought Louis’ answer was very factual, actually.” Harry defends, and Louis turns around to look at him.

 

“So factual that you just had to steal it and use it yourself, eh?”

 

“It was a high form a flattery,”

 

“Is that why you stole my jacket, too?” Louis raises an eyebrow at him, and everyone has stopped talking so they can listen and laugh at their banter.

 

“Oh, you want to talk to me about stealing? That’s _my_ shirt you’re wearing.”

 

Louis looks down at the shirt he’s wearing and well, yeah, it’s Harry’s. “You want it back? Get it off yourself.” Louis challenges, and Harry’s eyes light up with mischief.

 

“Oh but I think you look absolutely _darling_ with it on.” Harry says loudly, and Louis blushes, reaching over to smack Harry’s arm. “Hey! That was a compliment!”

 

Louis just smacks him again, and Harry laughs, reaching forward to pinch Louis’ cheeks. “Darling, darling, darling,” He chants, cooing.

 

“Alright boys, settle down,” Mr. Burnham says, but there’s a hint of mirth in his voice.

 

Harry let’s go of Louis’ cheeks, unsure if the red marks that show up on Louis’ cheeks is from his fingers or because Louis is still blushing. Louis smiles at him all lovingly and Harry returns it, mouthing an ‘I love you’ to Louis, not caring who sees it.

 

“Mr. Burnham?” Harry asks not a second later, “Are we ever going to a unit on China? Because if we do, we should learn how to use chopsticks, because Louis doesn’t know how.”

 

Harry laughs at Louis’ splutter, “Mr. Burnham, Harry’s making fun of me!” Louis crosses his arms across his chest grumpily, and Harry laughs at him.

 

A piece of paper is falling onto Harry’s desk rather suddenly, and before reading it Harry looks around to see who could’ve possibly put it there. His eyes fall on a girl who’s hurriedly returning to her seat. Her name is Jesy, and Harry makes eye contact with her as she finally sits down. She doesn’t do anything but look at him, so Harry turns back around in his seat, opening up the folded piece of notebook paper.

 

 _you two are very cute together_ is what it says, and Harry smiles, tapping Louis on the shoulder and showing him the note.

 

“I pretty sure Jesy knows were dating,” Harry says, obviously, and Louis looks around the room, thinking about how just a second ago he and Harry had everyone’s attention.

 

“Pretty sure she’s not the only one.”

+

 

Harry’s waiting for Louis after school so they can walk to his house. He’s got his back pressed up against a tree so he can watch the entrance, and Louis does walk out eventually. Harry immediately frowns and stalks his way over to him threatingly because _Greg_ is walking with him.

 

Louis’ got his hands in his pockets and is chatting animatedly to Greg, who looks way too focused on Louis for Harry’s liking.

 

“Hey Lou,” Harry greets, putting a hand on Louis’ shoulder. Greg smiles at Harry a bit, and Louis looks up at him, squinting a bit against the sun.

 

“Hello,” Louis replies, before looking back at Greg. “So I got a 94 on the test, but somehow I got a 91 in her class.” Louis says, aggravated.

 

“Well, how are your quiz grades?” Greg asks.

 

“Perfect,”

 

“Participation?”

 

“On point.”

 

“Hm,” Greg hums, equally as confused. “And you always get better grades than me, and I got a 93. Must be a mistake.”

 

“I’ll have to ask her about it,” Louis sighs.

 

“Hey, I can go to the Math Office after school with you tomorrow, if you want.” Greg offers, and Harry is about to intervene, saying they have plans together, but Louis beats him to it.

 

“You would? Thank you so much Greg, I really appreciate it.”

 

“No problem, really.” Greg smiles at him, and Louis smiles back. “Maybe we could hang out after or-”

 

“Well,” Harry interrupts suddenly, wrapping a protective arm around Louis’ shoulders and steering him away. “We’ve better get going, busy day and all – lots of homework. Nice to see you again Greg.” Harry rushes out, beginning to shove Louis in the direction of the street.

 

“O-okay,” Greg says. “Bye guys!”

 

Louis turns around and waves at Greg before turning back to Harry.

 

“Hi love!” Louis chirps, grinning up at his boyfriend.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about your analysis grades?”

 

Louis furrows his brow and wraps an arm around Harry’s waist, looking up with a frown. “We only checked our grades today.” Louis says, looking down and matching up their feet as they walk.

 

“That gave you four hours to tell me,” Harry counters.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was that important.”

 

“But the Math Office – with Greg –”

 

“He’s my friend-”

 

“He likes you, Lou! He’s like, obsessed with you!” Harry stops walking, taking his arm away from Louis’ shoulders.

 

“Harry Styles,” Louis says with a grin. “Are you jealous?” Louis crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, a sly smirk making its way onto his face.

 

“No!” Harry denies, but his voice is just an _octave_ too high.

 

“You so are!” Louis shouts with a laugh.

 

“I am not!” Harry grumpily starts down the street again, and Louis skips after him.

 

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” Louis sings, poking Harry in the stomach.

 

“Stop,” Harry says through a smile.

 

“What’re you gonna do?” Louis carols, hair bouncing as he gallops next to Harry. “Make out with me right in front of him? Mark me up so he knows I’m yours? Oh, oh I know! Take me right then in there in the Math Office, hoist me up on the desk and make me scream your name-”

 

“Louis! Holy shit, I just want to go with you.”

 

“So you can fuck me and make him watch-”

 

“First of all,” Harry says, stopping and facing Louis, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the steps to his front door. “It’s called making love-”

 

“ _Babe_ -”

 

“And second of all, I just want to make sure he isn’t up to something.”

 

“Up to something?”

 

“Like, what if he tries to kiss you again?”

 

“I’ll punch him in the face?”

 

“No,” Harry says, opening the door and kicking his shoes off in the foyer, watching as Louis does the same. “ _I’ll_ punch him in the face.”

 

“We can both punch him!” Louis cheers, and Harry raises an eyebrow at his enthusiasm.

 

“You’d actually enjoy punching Greg in the face?” Harry asks him.

 

“Well,” Louis stops talking as they walk up the stairs to Harry’s room, but continues again when they reach the top step. “No, but I can tell you would like it if I punched him in the face, and I live to please you.” Dumping his backpack on the ground, Louis falls backwards onto Harry’s bed, his legs dangling over the edge.

 

“Mm,” Harry hums. “Is that why whenever you’re over you always eat my favorite cereal?” Walking over, Harry bends forward and presses his knees to Louis’.

 

“I live to please myself too,” Louis says with a shrug.

 

“Shrug again.” Harry smiles.

 

“What?”

 

“Shrug again.” Harry repeats.

 

“Why?” Louis says, but he does it anyway, sitting up and shrugging with a confused expression.

 

“You look so,” Harry fumbles to find the right word. “Do it again.”

 

“You’re weird,” Louis says, wrinkling his nose. “And I’m not doing it again.”

 

“But it makes you look so adorable!” Harry says excitedly. “Like, your tiny little shoulders go-” Harry shrugs himself, laughing, which makes Louis crack his façade.

 

“What, you mean like this?” And then Louis is shrugging repeatedly and Harry’s still shrugging and it’s completely ridiculous, but they’re bouncing their shoulders and laughing and Harry is just overwhelmed with this feeling of _something_ so he launches forward and knocks Louis backwards on the bed, placing his hips between Louis’ legs as he falls on top of him.

 

They’re both laughing like mad and Harry is kissing and sucking Louis’ neck while tickling his sides and Louis’ feet are kicking Harry’s back, but Harry pays them no mind.

 

“Get off of me, you oaf!” Louis shouts, and Harry kisses him to shut him up.

 

Louis’ body has gone limp and Harry’s stopped tickling him, settling for just looking at him instead.

 

“What do you want to do?” Harry asks him, and Louis thinks for a bit.

 

“Anything but homework.”

 

“That’s my boy,” Harry grins, patting Louis’ cheek with his hand and momentarily marvels at how it covers almost half his face. “Wait,” Harry laughs, and places his entire palm over Louis’ face.

 

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, sticking his tongue out and licking Harry’s hand.

 

“Stop licking me!” Harry exclaims, but he doesn’t move his hand. “Actually, it kind of tickles.”

 

The bedroom door creaks as it’s opened slowly, and Harry and Louis look over to see Anne standing there with her a hand over her eyes.

 

“Is it safe?” She calls to the room. “Is anybody in any state of undress? I heard talks of tongues before I came in here, so,”

 

“Mum, it’s fine,” Harry tells her, but he’s gotten out from between Louis’ legs, deciding to sit on them instead. “Hi,” He smiles at her.

 

“Hi,” She says back. “Hi Louis,” Anne waves, and she notices a love bite beginning to form on Louis’ neck and she decides last minute not to call him out on it.

 

But then she decides the next minute that she really wants to call him out on it.

 

“Funny story about love bites,” She begins, gesturing over to Louis and both Louis and Harry flush, embarrassed. “You both should remember this one. When Gemma got her first serious boyfriend, she was about 14 or 15, and Harry you were about 9 or 10-”

 

“Mum, if you love me, you won’t retell this story.” Harry groans.

 

Louis grins at her though. “Tell it, tell it, tell it!”

 

Anne laughs at both of them, choosing to continue. “She came home with a love bite, or something, and Harry I remember you were curious as to what it was. So she told you that when you love someone, and you want to show other people that they’re taken, you give them a love bite.”

 

“Please stop,” Harry pleads, but Anne is absolutely merciless.

 

“And then when you, Louis, came over to our house the following day, you and Harry came up here like you always do, but when I called you downstairs I noticed something,”

 

“Why are you even telling this story?” Harry asks her. “We were both there, we both know what happened.”

“I don’t really remember that much, if I’m honest.” Louis says, but Harry can tell that he’s lying just to see Harry get embarrassed. So in retaliation Harry tickles his side again, and Louis jerks away from him, but he’s trapped because Harry’s still sitting on his legs.

 

“Stop that,” Louis orders, trying to sound threatening, but he fails. Harry pokes him in the stomach and Louis lets out a mix between a cry and a laugh.

 

“Louis came downstairs with love bites all over him and so I asked what had happened and Harry said ‘he’s mine, can’t you tell?’. The end.” Anne finishes quickly and loudly, putting her hands up as they stopped their shenanigans to look at her.

 

“Nothing has changed,” Louis sing songs, and Harry sneers at him.

 

“Harry has always been so protective over you,” Anne says, shaking her head. “The first time Harry ever got in trouble at school was for pushing a kid around.”

 

“Really?” Louis asks, turning to Harry. “I didn’t know that.”

 

“It was like, 4th grade.” Harry shrugs.

 

“6th,” Anne corrects. “Has he really never told you that story?” Anne asks, and Louis shakes his head. “Harry said that he didn’t like how close the other kid got to you, and wanted to ‘teach him a lesson’. Oh my, what was the kid’s name,” Anne thinks a bit, but her expression lights up a few seconds later. “Greg! The kids name was Greg.”

 

Louis’ eyes widens before he’s laughing hysterically, and Harry crosses his arms across his chest as he flushes crimson.

 

“Greg?” Louis cries, “You got in a fight with Greg in 4th grade?”

 

 _“6 th,”_ Anne corrects again, and Harry glares at her.

 

“It wasn’t so much of a fight,” Harry supplies. “More of a quarrel.”

 

“What happened?” Louis asks, still laughing.

 

Harry shrugs again, and Louis does too, which makes Harry smile. “I just told him to beat it.”

 

“Harry!” Louis says, “That is brilliant.”

 

“Obviously it didn’t work,” Harry sighs.

 

“Kind of worked,” Louis tips his head at him. “He gets all weird whenever I mention you. Which I do very often, because honestly everything that comes out of my mouth has something to do with you. Like, even dumb stuff, like Greg will be all, ‘hey, did you get the answer to number 4?’ and I’ll think like, ‘Harry likes the number 4’. It’s quite strange.”

 

“Me too!” Harry exclaims, turning around on Louis’ legs so he’s straddling Louis’ knees. “Like sometimes if I’m walking home alone because you have football practice or something, I’ll be on the sidewalk and I’ll try to step where you may have stepped the day before. Of course, I would never get it exact because you’re so tiny and take smaller steps than me-”

 

“Hey!” Louis pouts. “That’s not nice.”

 

“I never said it was a bad thing.”

 

Louis tries to hit him anyway, but Harry just grabs Louis’ hand and intertwines their fingers, giving Louis a dopey smile.

 

“Let’s go outside,” Harry offers and Louis looks at him.

 

“Okay.” Louis agrees, and when they look back to the doorway they realize Anne isn’t standing there anymore.

 

Harry says that there’s no need to put their shoes back on, since they’re only going to be going into Harry’s backyard. Harry brings them to their old tree fort, if you could even call it that.

 

“Do you really think that thing can still hold our weight?” Louis asks, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looks up at the big piece of plywood they fit between two giant oak trees.

 

“Why, of course.” Harry says. “But I think you should climb up first, just in case there’s the slim chance that it can’t.”

 

Louis glares at Harry before punching him in the stomach, which has Harry completely doubling over in pain.

 

Louis turns around and faces the tree again. “Do you think that _these_ can still hold our weight?” Louis asks again, this time referring to the steps up to the plywood, which is just miscellaneous pieces of wood nailed to the trunk of a tree.

 

“Why, of course,” Harry repeats. “But I think you shou-” Louis raises a fist at him and Harry recoils, laughing as Louis lowers it.

 

“If I fall and die, I’m coming back to haunt you.”

 

“Can you still kiss me if you’re a ghost?” Harry questions, and Louis rolls his eyes at him, turning around to face the tree trunk and grabbing ahold of the first nailed on stick firmly.

 

“Alright,” Louis exhales, moving his hands higher up and placing his foot carefully on the stick closest to the ground.

 

“Go Louis, go Louis, go!” Harry cheers, and Louis just grumbled inaudibly.

 

Taking the next step up, a stick spins around the nail under the weight of Louis’ feet, and out of fear that Louis might slip, Harry reaches forward and places his hands on Louis’ bum.

 

“Was this whole thing just an excuse to touch my ass?” Louis calls down.

 

“Isn’t everything I do just an excuse to touch your ass?” Harry retaliates, and he feels Louis’ legs wobble and he reaches down to smack Harry.

 

“I don’t think the next stick can take my weight,” Louis tells Harry, and just by looking at the stick above the one Louis’ currently standing on, Harry can tell that he’s right.

 

“I’m going to give you a boost, alright love?”

 

“Yeah okay,”

 

Harry steadies his position under Louis, using the hands he’s got on Louis’ bum to push him upward. He succeeds mostly, getting a large portion of Louis’ upper body onto the wood. From there Louis just slides the rest of himself up, and his head pops over the side after a moment.

 

“You next.”

 

“Are you crazy?” Harry gasps. “I’m not climbing those things, we made this like 10 years ago! I’m getting the ladder.”

 

Louis shouts angrily at him while Harry just laughs.

 

“I hate you!” Louis yells, but Harry just laughs harder. A flying stick hits Harry in the shoulder, and he turns around, offended.

 

“How very dare you?”

 

“How very dare me? How very dare _me?_ You let me climb up here and you’re going on with ‘how very dare’ _me?”_

Harry just rolls his eyes as he grabs a ladder and drags it over, climbing up and meeting Louis’ grumpy stare.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harry asks, feet firm on the ladder step.

 

“I could push you, you know. You could completely fall over.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry smiles. “You won’t, though.”

 

“And what would make you think such a thing?” Louis counters, bringing his face closer to Harry’s.

 

Harry shrugs at him, mocking the way they were shrugging earlier, and Louis erupts into small chuckles, hanging his head before looking up at Harry and shrugging.

 

Harry shrugs again, and Louis shrugs again, and it’s dumb and nonsensical but they’re both laughing anyway. Taking Louis’ head in his hands Harry’s steadies him before leaning in and kissing him, and Louis is laughing again in no time.

 

“Alright, I confess, I don’t want you to topple over.”

 

Harry grins, leaning in to kiss him once more. “I knew it.”

 

Louis scoots back so Harry can climb up and sit next to him on the plywood. With their backs both pressed against the trees, Harry aligns his leg with Louis’.

 

“Remember that middle school formal when I asked you to dance?” Harry asks, and Louis looks at him.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Remember how we came to my house afterwards so you could sleep over, and we came right up here?”

 

“We still had our suits on,” Louis chuckles.

 

Harry hums and nods. “I wanted to kiss you so badly that night. And just about every night to follow, but that night in particular.”

 

“Would it make you feel better if I told you that I really wanted you to kiss me as well?”

 

Harry looks down at his lap. “I asked you to dance again instead,” Harry picks up his head and smiles bashfully at Louis. “And you said yes.”

 

“And if you asked me right now, I would say yes again.”

 

“Really?” Harry asks, and Louis nods. Louis doesn’t expect Harry to stand up, though.

 

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, looking around in fear as the board creaks under Harry’s feet.

 

“Dance with me,” Harry says, standing in front of Louis and holding a hand for him.

 

“I was kidding, Harry, we’re going to fall through the wood.” Louis tells him, nervously.

 

“Our love will hold us up!” Harry tells him jokingly, but Louis still looks reluctant. “Please, Louis, for old times’ sake.”

 

Louis sighs and grabs Harry’s hand, letting Harry hoist him up. “Come here, in the middle.” Leading them, Harry stops in the center of the board and faces Louis.

 

Louis taps the wood with his foot and sends Harry a worried look.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“I don’t trust this wood,”

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

“That’s not what I answered.”

 

Harry chuckles a bit, shaking his head and placing his hands on Louis’ waist. “Relax, darling.”

 

 _“Relax, darling,_ ” Louis mocks, but exhales deeply anyway, shaking out his hands before draping them over Harry’s shoulder. “You’re going through a lot of trouble just to dance,”

 

“I would drink an ocean for you, Louis.” Harry says, only slightly kidding as he swayed them slowly.

 

“Bet you $5 you already have.” Louis grumbles.

 

Harry smiles. “You’re cute.”

 

“Likewise,” Louis says back, and then they’re silent, hands on each other’s bodies but not moving very fast in fear of it being too much for the wood to handle.

 

“You know,” Harry says after a moment. “I don’t quite remember this branch being this close to hitting me in the head when I stood up.” Harry looks up and Louis follows his eyes.

 

“Never thought you’d get this tall,” Louis says with a shake of his head.

 

“Do you think my heights a burden?” Harry asks. He’s always wondered how Louis felt about his height, wondered if Louis thought he had gotten too tall. But then again, Louis still hangs out with Greg, and Greg is –

 

“I think it’s _my_ height that’s the burden,”

 

“I love your height,” Harry defends, and if to prove his point Harry brings Louis in for a hug, resting his cheek atop Louis’ head. Louis’ arms immediately fall from Harry’s shoulder and wrap around Harry’s waist. Resting his head against Harry’s chest, Louis closes his eyes.

 

“I love you,” Louis says, and Harry feels his heart skip a few beats.

 

“I love you too,” Harry replies, pulling back a bit and kissing Louis’ forehead. “Like super proper love you.”

 

Louis laughs as he looks up at Harry. “I super-duper proper-bopper love you.”

 

Harry raises a gleeful eyebrow at him, “Yeah? Well I super-duper proper-shopper love you.”

 

Louis looks at his challengingly, hands sliding further up Harry’s back. “Super-duper proper-whopper love you.”

 

Harry laughs. “Super-duper proper, uh, prop – crop – uh,” Harry stutters out into another laugh. “I can’t think of anything!”

 

“I win!” Louis cheers, breaking free of Harry’s hold. “I love you more!”

 

“Not true!” Harry shouts, “You’re just better at rhyming.”

 

“Not true!” Louis yells back, “I’m better at everything.” Deciding he’d gotten enough of the thrill of being on a dangerously wobbly and unstable tree fort, Louis starts down the ladder. Harry quickly follows, and together he and Louis carry the ladder back to its original location.

Making their way inside, Louis sits on the counter as Harry gets himself a glass of water.

 

“I made dinner reservations for us tomorrow,” Harry says suddenly, looking at his glass as Louis looks over to him, startled.

 

“You did what?”

 

“I booked us reservations at The Ivy for tomorrow night.” Harry repeats, still looking down at his glass even though it’s full of water already. “I wanted to take you out to someplace nice. And I know it’s your favorite, because whenever we go there with our family you always get really happy.”

 

“Harry,” Louis calls lightly, and Harry looks up to see Louis looking at him with his arms wide open. Grinning, Harry walks into them. “I would love to go out with you tomorrow. A date, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry confirms, “A date. And I suppose you’ll need all the time possible to get ready, so it looks like you won’t have time to go to the Math Office with Greg…” Harry trails off, his face an inch away from Louis’.

 

“You are so cheeky,” Louis responds, but he’s kissing him within seconds. Louis hands go into Harry’s hair and his legs open further as Harry steps closer. They snog for a few minutes before Harry hears the sound of his mum coming down the corridor and into the kitchen, so he detaches himself from Louis’ lips, diving in for one last peck before standing up straight and bringing his glass under the faucet again.

 

Louis sees the mess he made of Harry’s hair and reaches out to try to flatten it out, and at the contact Harry spins around and nearly knocks Louis off the counter by accident. Louis squeals as he hops down, and Harry’s hands go to Louis’ waist to stop him from falling as Louis’ hands goes back to Harry’s hair because Anne is _right_ there and Louis’ balance is all wrong and he’s falling to the floor and Harry’s coming with him, holding the glass up high as a last ditch effort to save it from breaking.

 

Anne walks in and freezes when the boys are at her feet. “What are you two doing?”

 

“Getting water, isn’t it obvious?” Harry smiles up at her and so does Louis, retracting his hands from Harry’s hair.

 

“You too sure are odd,” Anne says, and Harry and Louis look at each other because they’ve _been_ here before, countless times and they’ll be here again countless more.

 

Louis can see Harry’s grin and Harry knows now that Louis is grinning as well, and it’s silent for all of two seconds before their laughing, lovely voices are filling the room.

 

_“I hope you don’t mind I hope you don’t mind,_

_“That I put down in words,_

_“How wonderful life is, while you’re in the world.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey look its me again
> 
> i dont really know what to say but having no end notes seems a little weird to me 
> 
> my [tumblr](http://www.dimpledlouis.tumblr.com) is here i hope u enjoyed have a nice day!!


End file.
